narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Reaper
Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, the characters, area, or the Jutsu or anything else that is in it. Chapter One In this story, we will see the actions of many ninjas that have many powerful abilities, and this will be a lot like the story you know, but with many new outcomes and the person that causes them her name is Airama Uzumaki the great great-granddaughter of Ashina Uzumaki. She is known to be Beautiful, having red eyes and white hair. She was away from the village for a long time living away from everyone, her skills were on the level that surpassed most of her clan, and passed the Genin exam at seven years old, and Chunin being only ten, but this is how she met her true love Itachi Uchiha. She was the head of her family and still was to this day, But many events played out. She was right now in class as many of the guys blushed from the sight of her. "From today two of my students will be entering the life of a Genin, two people in the class have shown chakra control, and strength above everyone else." They both stood up as the teacher said their names. "Itachi Uchiha and Airama Uzumaki, you both are joining squad 2, your new teammate and squad leader wish to meet with you right away, they are outside the academy, gratulations to you both." The two youngest in the class, that did shock everyone, but also annoyed them. They both walked out not showing much emotion, but as they left many of the other students were mad at them, as the door would shut everyone scowling. As he spoke to her. "I didn't think someone else my own age would pass the test this soon." She smiled walking with him. "I can say the same, my greatfather would be mad at me if I allowed an Uchiha to pass before me." Itachi also smiled. They would keep making their way as the teacher was happy having two talented people from two of the great clans. But given that the other member was a nobody, and older and them he was not happy about this if anything he was scared of being outdone and showed up. "Happy to have you both on board, you may call me, Sensei." They bowed at the same time. "Yes, Sensei." As they looked at each other, that was the second time they did something alike......The Sensei would laugh. Her smile, thinking he was kind of right about that. The other member was a boy named Tenma. We will be skipping many of the simple missions, as grabbing cats, the team grows close, Itachi and Airama became friends. Many times she when to him, as he was away looking at people to see how they acted from afar. As he was doing that right now at this moment she looked over at him with a smile. "Itachi, you can learn from watching, but getting close to people will make you learn more." He smiled, knowing she could read him well. As they sat down watching. "Maybe you're right Airama." Next chapter will show more. Chapter Two Right now they were on a mission, but it was odd, they when into the base of the cats, and they needed to wear cat ears, she blinks as the member said he wouldn't wear it, but Itachi and herself just put them on but it did make her blush, unlike Itachi. “You look cute.” He won one round. Now let’s skip even more and how everything changed. She and the rest of the squad were out on a mission. And the one leading it was her great-grandfather, but as the mission was finished someone wearing a mask came into view. “Who are you, leave now.” The masked man would fight him, but her great-grandfather put up a good fight, but was no match at all, even using seals and barriers it was all useless, going right passed him, as he uses the final blow, cutting him down, Then Tenma this is where Itachi gained his eyes, but something else happens on this day. Airama cried at her great grandfather's side. “Don’t die, please without you its nothing left for us to fight for, the clan….I need you!” He dyed in her arms, she was only seven years old. “I don’t need to kill you but that pain, you will be better if…….” He stopped in his speech as something happened, the masked man was shocked. Her whole aura shown a dark chakra black as the void is the same off death itself, as he was still looking he was sure the reaper was behind her, watching over this young girl, even Itachi was shocked was this genjutsu? “you're going to kill me, I would be better if I died now? Then how could I face him again!” The man in the mask ran away thinking it was better if he didn’t kill her. Itachi would grab her as she blacked out unconscious. Category:Fanon Story